The disclosure relates to a point of view (POV) camera and an imaging device.
Currently, various kinds of small-sized video cameras have been developed; one of them is a POV camera. A POV camera is also called “an action camera” or “a sports camera”. A POV camera is attachable to various objects such as vehicles typified by bicycles or motorbikes, surfboards, helmets, and human or animal bodies, and allows for photographing that may give a user a sense of presence and reality.